


Day 7: Naughty Or Nice

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, M/M, day 7: naughty or nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Jay. Naughty or nice?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Naughty Or Nice

\---

The kisses Tim and Jason exchanged under the mistletoe were heated and full of emotion, as they had unconsciously began to push each other towards the bed room. They had began the long journey from the hallway by the front door, where Jason had held up the mistletoe when Tim had come home, towards the back of the apartment. 

Jason's hands pulled Tim down on top of him as he felt the back of his knees hit the bed, falling backwards in a tangled heap. Jason shifted further up the bed, pulling at this clothes and removing his own in quick movements, exchanging kisses only pausing at the last possible moment to pull their shirts over their heads. 

Tim sat back, straddling Jason's hips, with a breathless smile he looked down at his boyfriend. He smiles shyly as Jason grinned up at him. Tim giggled as Jason rubbed circles on to his hips. 

Leaning forward Tim planted a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips, before moving to whisper in his ear. 

"So, Jay. Naughty or nice?" 

\---


End file.
